


Double Patriot

by Burdenedwithgloriousporpoise



Series: Erwin Fics [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erwin Week, Gen, King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burdenedwithgloriousporpoise/pseuds/Burdenedwithgloriousporpoise
Summary: Historia is as unprepared for the throne as the people are for her reign. Stars only shine in darkness; heroes are forced to rise when villains threaten, even if those villains are self-made for the purpose of the hero's recognition.





	

A sole candle flickered on Erwin Smith's desk.

If he were to move it a few inches to the right, its tiny flame would catch on the paperwork. The burn would be slow at first. It would creep its way up the edges while a thickening strain of smoke curled towards the ceiling.

Even after the paper caught it wouldn't burn immediately. The desk was made of good wood. It might not even catch at all.

However, were he to move it to the bookshelf, the slow burn would escalate into a blaze that could strip the wood and lives from the building and leave a crumbling stone husk behind.

Historia Reiss was such a flame.

The girl would have to walk with the footsteps of an angel. She would have to display her independence from the 'dangerous military advisers' by whom the people believed she was controlled—advisers who had, in the peoples' eyes, knocked down one figurehead to establish their own. She had to behave as meek and innocent as a lamb while wielding the sword of authority. She had to prove both her capability to judge and to show mercy. She had to display an ability to protect her people without coming across as threatening; as commanding, but not capricious.

So much power to fall on the shoulders of one so young and naive. Of course she would come to him for help—to all of them. How could she not? She was only a farm girl; a capable soldier, but hardly a queen.

Of course all of them would become advisers for her to rely on. Of course she would rely on some more than others. Of course some would twist royal favor to personal power. Of course the new government would split along the lines of suspicion and growing paranoia. Of course the people would see, and the flame of her reign would catch on the tinder of suspicious minds.

How could this child rule? For better or for worse, whether to those good-intentioned or selfish, how could she be more than a puppet?

The rim of the candle melted, and wax spilled down the side.

The people would see her as a scourge who had upended generations of peace as the face of a military campaign.

Unless...

Unless she was made the victim and cast out. The military government would take control and banish the queen; after a time the queen could return in power. As the stage for her heroism, the false government would topple and be re-formed. She would stand on tradition, on pride, on memories of 'golden years of peace' spent beneath the old king, of 'how things used to be'. The people would fall beneath a frenzied spell of patriotism. Then, she would be ready. Entering as the hero, primed and matured by a few more precious years of preparation, Historia Reiss would rule a glad and loyal people.

Erwin sipped his tea. It had gone cold.

If the Survey Corps were to announce a coup, it would need to be soon--too soon for her to leave a bad taste in the peoples' mouths, too soon for the people to begin shifting the blame from the military's shoulders to hers'. She would need to depart a lamb if she was to be accepted back a lioness.

He set the saucer back on the desk, sat back and folded his hands.

In the meantime, he could make good work of his time as king.

The funds delivered both overtly and covertly to the Corps would fund their expeditions long after Historia's regime had re-taken control. While in the public eye, it would stir up the hate of the people and give her a problem to fix that would secure their love in a heartbeat. Meanwhile the Survey Corps would be doing all it could to advance humanity, even if humanity itself hated them for it.

This was double patriotism, no?

Deposing the Queen for her own benefit?

Breaking humankind for its own salvation?

As for him...

Reputation was no matter. Of course most people had thought this to be his ambition for some time. There was no further blackening to be done to his name; his actions would only confirm imaginary offenses.

He half-smiled. Apparently not imaginary anymore.

Likely he would meet his end at a noose after her staged return, as the result of his own orchestration.

No matter.

His death would propel her forward.

Perhaps he could arrange for something else. Perhaps he and the other soon-to-be conspirators could be banished outside the walls or somesuch in a final expedition.

He sighed.

Of course he'd tell her before any of it happened, after counselling with his closest subordinates.

But how to explain it to them? The second coup in under a year?

He'd give it time before he brought it up. Rashness was not in his nature.

After he'd thought it through, however, he would act regardless of whether or not he was supported.

There was bound to be a number loyal to him who would split. If not from the Corps, he could doubtless dredge up followers from the malcontents.

Hopefully...

Hopefully, though the other veterans would understand and join him.

It would hurt if they didn't.

Hurt to be seen even by them as a monster.

But perhaps he was, and perhaps their faith in him as a hero was deluded.

Perhaps his method of heroism was to act the villain against which heroes were formed. His hands were bloody so that theirs could be clean, and his execution would allow them to walk free of the dirty work that had brought them to power.

In this way could their fortune, peace and safety be won with their reputations spotless. Their heroes slayed the dragons that had birthed them.

If his name was to bear the darkness of humanity's sins, if his death would prove their 'savior' triumphant, then let it be so.

Long live the king.

 


End file.
